Récit des aventures, missions et pérégrinations des Con'Potes
by AThousandOne
Summary: Mon nom est Suilac McLarren, et je suis médecin au sein du groupe d'aventurier des Con'Potes. Dans ces textes sans grandes prétentions, j'ai pour désir de vous livrer nos expériences, joies et peines, aventures et batailles qui ont fait de ce groupe ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Lecteur, soyez le bienvenu.


Bonjour, bonsoir

Ce texte est issu de mes sessions de jeu de rôle avec trois de mes amis, et résume nos parties du point de vue de mon personnage, comme s'il s'agissait de la biographie du groupe (autant dire qu'il n'y aura pas de dialogues).

J'ai reçu l'autorisation de mes amis pour citer leurs personnages et utiliser le récit de notre MJ et Anima : Beyond Fantasy ne m'appartient pas (dommage, parce que, sinon, le livre de base serait foutu autrement).

Avant toute chose, attention, SPOILERS à venir, donc je préviendrais quand cela sera nécessaire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Avant-Propos:**

Mon nom est Suilac McLaren, mais bien plus me connaissent sous le nom d'Aldr'uun, membre des Con'Potes, un groupe d'aventuriers –presque- sans histoires. J'y occupe les fonctions de médecin, et il m'arrive à l'occasion de servir également de soutien en combat à mes trois compagnons, Don Kronké del Passo, un natif d'Argos, dont la gentillesse et le bonhommie n'ont d'égale que la force de frappe, Svenn Matéria, venu des terres lointaines de Varja dans le but évident de me crier dessus et de m'envoyer des piques amicales dès qu'il me prend l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche, et sa délicieuse épouse, la belle Opale, qui parviendra à convaincre n'importe qui à son contact que féminité et beauté ne sont pas forcément incompatibles avec bravoure, impulsivité et force. Le groupe est également composé de Calico, dotée d'une curiosité maladive qui lui joua quelques tours, et de Simoné Békir, l'amie d'enfance d'Opale et génie complet, qui forment toutes deux les membres dits « honoraires » de notre petite famille dysfonctionnelle.

Ces descriptions peuvent rebuter, j'en ai bien conscience, et je réalise à présent que les portraits que je dépeins de mes estimés compagnons d'armes sont bien peu flatteurs. Permettez-moi donc de vous les présenter plus en détail :

Don Kronké del Passo, ou Kronk, comme nous le nommons affectueusement, est l'illustration même de l'expression populaire « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » : aussi colossal, musculeux et imposant puisse-t'il être, arrivant tout de même à culminer à plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour un poids d'environ deux cent kilos –armure comprise-, notre cher ami d'Argos est en réalité l'être le plus doux, le plus jovial, le plus sensible et le plus galant qui puisse être en ce monde, en plus d'être fort bien tourné, et j'ose espérer que son indéfectible sens de l'honneur, la danse redoutable de sa lourde épée gravée, la puissance de ses techniques de Ki, ses immenses dons de cuisiner et, enfin, l'impeccabilité de sa célèbre coiffure banane resteront à jamais gravés sa légende. Selon moi, et à tous égards, Don Kronké est l'archétype du guerrier sans peurs et sans reproches, toujours prêt à aider ses amis dans le besoin, que ce soit en chargeant vaillamment l'ennemi dans une clameur guerrière, ou bien avec un mot gentil, une chope de bière à la main, installé dans quelque taverne au milieu d'un festin.

Svenn Matéria, qui me fut introduit sous le nom de Déméter, est certes moins impressionnant que notre ami d'Argos, mais tout aussi redoutable, puisque capable de porter aussi bien au corps à corps qu'à distance. Ce néphilim Duk'Zarist possède de nombreux talents qui nous furent d'un immense secours au cours de nos pérégrinations tandis que son immense attachement envers son épouse, aux limites de la dévotion, est un des traits qui, chez lui, forcent le plus l'admiration. Bien fait de sa personne, tant physiquement que mentalement, à l'esprit vif et aussi affuté que son zebah de bois, Svenn est, de loin, la personne la plus brillante qui m'ait été donné de côtoyer au quotidien, et un homme dont le pragmatisme et le sang-froid nous sauva la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Sans ses connaissances aigues des domaines du surnaturel, dans lesquels il est lui-même versé, étant un puissant mage, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous sortir de nombre de situations délicates, et je dois bien avouer que ses compétences artistiques en font un formidable modèle pour le modeste petit artisan que je suis.

Quant à Opale, elle est tout ce dont un homme normalement constitué pourrait rêver : grande, élancée, souple, espiègle, voire malicieuse elle descend visiblement des anges, dont elle a hérité des traits et de la blondeur. De tels attraits auraient pu en faire une noble fort convenable, l'épouse rêvée, même, selon certains mais ça serait oublier que même la plus belle des roses a des épinces. Belle, notre Tuan Dalyr préférée l'est assurément, et sa force brute, irrésistible, est à l'égal de la beauté que lui a façonnée la Nature. Jamais je ne vis Opale flancher en combat, reculer devant un ennemi, ou bien renoncer devant une situation difficile. Brave à la limite du téméraire, persistante, insoumise, à la colère aussi redoutable que son arme, Berserker aux airs de nymphe, l'épouse de Svenn est sans conteste l'égale de Don Kronké dans notre groupe en terme de puissance pure et je puis jurer devant Abel que nul ne saurait se relever indemne de son ire, si elle venait à être provoquée.

Moi, lecteur ? Moi, je ne suis que bien peu, dans ce groupe je n'ai rien de redoutable, ou bien de réellement exceptionnel. Je ne suis qu'un modeste néphilim Sylvain à la recherche des fragments de son ancienne vie et encore plus modeste médecin, originaire d'Albéria, aux occupations bien lointaines de celles, plus martiales, de mes compagnons. C'est pourtant par mon travail que je fus introduit au groupe.

Pour vous expliquer comment je me retrouvai attiré dans cette histoire, moi, petit médecin sans importance, il me faut évoquer un de mes amis un chasseur de primes, pour être exact, répondant au nom de Bran Merle-Pâle. Un homme dont je ne dépeindrais pas l'épouvantable caractère, dont il n'est pas question ici, ni l'obsession maladive à rendre justice quand il le peut, et ce malgré quelques maladresses touchantes et hésitations et dont je n'évoquerai pas, par égards, le plus haut fait de la carrière. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir de Bran est que ce fut lui qui me recommanda à ce groupe, qu'il rencontra au cours d'une mission visant à protéger quelque jeune duchesse de Lucrecio –je ne possède pas tous les détails, Bran se montrant plus volontiers ordurier que prolixe dans les rares lettres qui me parviennent de lui-, après avoir fait le constat douloureux qu'il leur était nécessaire d'avoir quelqu'un pour les réparer. Mon ami, lui aussi natif d'Argos, comme Don Kronké, dû s'attacher à ce groupe, car il me recommanda à eux en tant que médecin.

Nous nous étions rencontrés quelques années plus tôt, alors que je sillonnais sans réel but les vastes étendues de la forêt de Metzger. Lui était encore aux trousses du fugitif Kard'Laan, et c'est grâce à ce dernier que je fis la connaissance de Bran. Je ne dépeindrais pas la situation dans laquelle je le retrouvai, par égards pour sa bravoure et son honneur, mais toujours est-il que Bran était blessé, grièvement, et que, par chance, je parvins à le sauver. Etrangement, cela posa les bases de notre amitié atypique, dont je retrouve parfois les échos à travers celle que j'entretien avec Svenn et c'est cette amitié, malgré sa connaissance de ma nature inhumaine qui choqua grandement le chrétien en lui, qui le poussa à faire se détourner ceux qui deviendraient les Con'Potes de leur chemin pour les envoyer à ma rencontre, dans une taverne située au Repos de l'Ancien, où j'avais, à l'époque, une chambre.

Chambre dans laquelle ils ne me trouvèrent pas, puisque j'avais été appelé en tant qu'expert sur une scène de crime dans la ville voisine, la charmante petite bourgade d'Arnis, dont venait mon apprenti, un garçon prometteur du nom de Tim –qui, j'espère, a survécu aux affreuses exactions de la guerre contre Argos et y exerce aujourd'hui la profession pour laquelle je le formai- et qui se trouvait en proie à une vague de décès on ne pouvait plus inexplicables.

 _Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Voici qui conclut l'introduction de notre quatuor. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et critiques; je publierai tantôt le chapitre 2: Mortels appétits.


End file.
